Hurricane
by Portgas.D.S
Summary: Un concert, deux jeunes hommes, des sentiments...


Main dans la main, devant la scène, je sens qu'il est tendu, je suis dans le même état. Le chanteur bouge dans tous les sens, chantant de sa forte et émouvante voix les dernières paroles de la chanson, nous écoutons, buvant chacune de celles ci. Les comparants avec ce que nous vivons. La chanson se termine, le groupe en entame une autre. Mon cœur se serre. La musique commence douce, comme une berceuse envoutante. Le chanteur s'approche du micro, ouvre sa bouche, et chante.

No matter how many times that you told me you wanted leave  
>No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe<br>No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain

Je me tourne vers Sasuke, ses yeux noirs sont entrain de me scruter. Je sens comme une douleur les transpercer, mes larmes menacent de couler, je les en empêche.

Du fond de tout son être le chanteur continue. Exprimant en même temps les réprimandes que je veux lui crier.

Where did you go  
>Where did you go<br>Where did you go

Je le sens me serrer la main plus fort, comme une excuse tacite, comme une demande de pardon qu'il n'a pas pu formuler.

Je ressasse mes nuits sans lui, je ressasse ces nuits que j'ai passé seul, dans mon lit, froid de toute présence, froid de sa présence. Ces nuits que j'ai passé tout seul à pleurer son absence, à le pleurer de toutes les larmes de mon cœur, ces larmes qui me brûlaient le long de leur trajet.

As days go by  
>The night's on fire<p>

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, il n y a plus que moi et lui, il n y a plus que nous, et la voix du chanteur.

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right<br>Crash crash  
>Burn let it all burn<p>

Il ne veut pas rompre le contact, ni moi d'ailleurs. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre, juste par la force de mon regard, combien il m'a fait mal. Combien il m'a blessé en m'abandonnant à mon triste sort. Victime de son égoïsme.

Rien autour de nous n'existe, pourtant ce n'est pas le calme qui nous entoure, c'est une toute autre chose.

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

La notion du temps n'existe plus. Je ne veux qu'une chose, qu'il m'explique le pourquoi de ses actes. Qu'il me dise pourquoi il m'a laissé. Je ne veux aucune excuse. Je veux juste comprendre.

Je veux lui dire, qu'il m'a fait vivre. Je veux lui dire, qu'il a été mon unique raison de rester en vie. Je veux lui dire qu'il m'a également tué maintes et maintes fois. Je veux lui dire, qu'il m'a transpercé le cœur avec un pieu qu'il n'en a pas encore fait sortir.

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
>No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret<br>There is a fire inside of the heart and a riot about to explode into flames

Where is your God  
>Where is your God<br>Where is your God

Il détourne enfin le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter mes blâmes, ne pouvant plus supporter la tristesse qui habite mes yeux. Je le sens se crisper, il a honte de ce qu'il a fait. Je le blâme oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tomber. Je ne veux plus qu'il me laisse tomber. Je lève ma main, et la pose sur sa joue, le tournant vers moi, mon cœur criant sa détresse au même rythme que le chanteur crie la sienne.

Do you really want  
>Do you really want me<br>Do you really want me dead or alive  
>To torture for my sins<br>Do you really want  
>Do you really want me<br>Do you really want me dead or alive  
>To live a lie<p>

Le chanteur entame son refrain, et je commence à parler, je sais qu'il ne m'écoute pas, mais je sais qu'il m'entend.

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right<br>Crash crash  
>Burn let it all burn<p>

A l'intérieur de moi, une tempête, un ouragan destructif, un mal sans fin.

This hurricane's chasing us all underground

Je veux lui pardonner, je ne peux pas ne pas le faire. Sasuke est ma vie, Sasuke est ma famille. Sasuke est mon amour. Sasuke est tout pour moi. Il le sait. Il en est sûr maintenant. Il pose à son tour sa main sur ma joue, il ne sait pas s'il doit me sourire ou non. Il a peur de ma réaction. Je lui demande si ce que j'ai fait pour lui n'était pas suffisant, je lui demande si mon amour pour lui est insuffisant, je lui demande s'il veut ma vie comme preuve que je la lui donne, je lui demande ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir pour qu'il ne me lâche plus.

Je lui demande, s'il s'est souvenu de nos promesses.

Le chanteur traduit mes paroles inexprimées.

The promises we made were not enough  
>The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug<br>The secrets that we sold were never known  
>The love we had the love we had<br>We had to let it go

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right<br>Crash crash  
>Burn let it all burn<br>This hurricane's chasing us all underground

Je craque, je pleure, l'orage en moi explose. Je ne sens plus mon être.

This hurricane  
>This hurricane<br>This hurricane

Je m'effondre, il m'attrape, il me caresse, il demande mon pardon, si je veux encore de lui, si je peux un jour oublier ce qu'il m'a fait.

Do you really want  
>Do you really want me<br>Do you really want me dead or alive  
>To torture for my sins<br>Do you really want  
>Do you really want me<br>Do you really want me dead or alive  
>To live a lie<p>

Il promet de ne plus jamais me quitter.

De ne plus jamais me mentir.

De vivre pour moi, comme je vis pour lui.

Je souris.

J'oublie mes reproches pour lui.

Je m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse.

Je lui ai déjà pardonné.


End file.
